


夏天也不是读书天

by TeacherMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacherMa/pseuds/TeacherMa
Summary: 恋爱和读书不可兼得
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	夏天也不是读书天

**Author's Note:**

> 读三遍OOC OOC OOC  
> 为了爽 为了爽 为了爽  
> 大姐姐文学  
> 直球大姐姐x傲娇小学弟（ji）

霍格沃兹大约周围的湖水环绕的缘故，在夏季的时候并不会十分炎热，不过今年刚刚一入夏，天气就噌的窜了上来，没过几天即使在校园里穿最轻薄的巫师袍子，都没办法减缓一点点的热浪。几个教授商量了一下，在黑湖的浅水区准备了一块儿水域，作为学生消暑乘凉。

“走啊——德拉科”布雷斯下课刚刚回到寝室就翻箱倒柜的开始找东西“话说，你们看到我妈上周给我寄来的泳裤了吗？”德拉科懒得回复他这种问题，明明他的泳裤就在枕头旁边，不过眼看布雷斯的架势快要把两人寝室拆了，德拉科也只能好心好意的提醒一下室友。

“你的呢——”布雷斯随手收拾了一下东西，就打算出门，但看着德拉科倒是还坐在一边的沙发上，“不去吗——”他疑惑的问道

“我不喜欢一群人一起‘洗澡’——”德拉科格外的咬重‘洗澡’这个词，天气的确是热，但是一想到要和一大群人一起‘游泳’，这是个对‘洗澡’文明称呼，但是德拉科并不认为他可以接受，尤其是当他还有一些洁癖的时候。

布雷斯当然知道对于他这个室友来说，原则高于一切，“也是，今天我听说格兰芬多那边也去了好多人。”边说着，布雷斯的语气也不如刚刚兴奋了，他倒是对于两个学院之间的纷争不在意，只是这样一个人去倒是显得有些无聊了。

还好这时候西奥多进门过来询问要不要一起去，只不过两个人刚刚打算出门，就看到德拉科也跟了过来。

布雷斯还没来得及问，就听到，“这是给你面子——”直到被推搡着出门，布雷斯也没有想通，他什么有了这么大的面子。

不过，不管怎么样布雷斯认为这个选择非常明智，从前大家都清一色的套着袍子，实在是太无趣了，今天再看看，霍格沃兹到底是有多少身材火辣的姑娘。他和西奥多站在砂石滩上互相点评着让人眼热的女同学。

“那个是拉文克劳的艾比？”  
“我从前怎么不知道她发育的这么好”  
“那个红头发的是谁？”  
“是不是韦斯莱家的那个”  
“看那个——西奥多，你看旁边的那个背影”

德拉科当然并不会参与这两个人的点评大赛，只不过，布雷斯的声调一声比一声高，他没办法忽视的顺着布雷斯指的方向看了过去。

“梅林——怎么是赫敏·格兰杰？！”

实在是布雷斯的分贝足够高，他们口中的那个背影的主人，回头朝他们这里看了过来。

德拉科觉得自己此刻的表情肯定是蠢极了，都怪布雷斯，这么大声音，他的修养一定是都被狗吃了，德拉科感觉自己的体温快要高过健康值了，他尽力让自己的视线不要频繁的聚焦在那个人身上。  
好在那位女级长并没有计较，只是扬了扬嘴角，又继续和身边的女伴儿攀谈了起来。

这让德拉科松了一口气。回过神来，德拉科又觉得倍感烦躁，他在想自己刚刚紧张什么

明明前天他们才在霍格沃兹的某个教室亲热过。

梅林，德拉科立刻下意识瞥了一眼自己的大腿内侧，要命，还是有一小块的浅色的痕迹，只是因为他的肤色过于苍白，看起来还是有些显然。

一想起来这块痕迹的来历，毫无疑问前天发生的事情，十分激烈，他必须承认对方顺着他的大腿吮吸上来的滋味竟然要比直截了当的口交还要销魂。

停——德拉科发觉自己泳裤里包裹着的性器已经在蠢蠢欲动了，虽然泳裤不是十分紧身，但他可不想被周围人发现自己竟然在这种场合‘精虫上脑’，不过，这不是强装冷静就可以解决的问题，此刻最佳选择就是——

黑湖的水在夏季阳光的照射下，虽然冰凉但却不再刺骨，德拉科在空旷的区域游了几个来回之后，觉得自己冷静了不少，环看四周，人群声小了不少，他猜测自己应该是游到了黑湖的北面，这种清静又凉爽的状态他真是求之不得。

好景不长，当他正俯仰在水面上闭着眼感受水流波动的时候，却感到自己的脚腕被什么抓了一下，他立刻警觉地换了个姿势凝视着水面，看准了水下的那个波动的影子。

“哗啦——”影子钻出了水面，德拉科这才看清——

“怎么是你——”还没说完，立刻被影子捂住了嘴巴。

“小点声啦——”当然这么亲昵的动作，自然是让他和那个影子又贴在了一起，德拉科本来镇定下来的神经立刻全体戒备起来。

“你在干嘛”德拉科实在不明白，她怎么跟着自己游了过来，没有人发现吗，他不放心的回头看了看远处的砂石滩。不过好在石滩边的一些树荫遮了遮，并不显眼。

“吓到你了吗？”对方倒是丝毫没有这种担心，仍旧瞪着眼睛看着他，缀在睫毛上的水滴吧嗒滴落，看起来倒是真像个在玩恶作剧的小姑娘。

“我怎么会被这种事吓到——”德拉科当然不能说实话，他刚才的确是有些紧张，不过现在他才是更紧张，毕竟——

“我看到了——”德拉科还没有反应过来她看到了什么，水下的大腿就被猝不及防的偷袭了一下。

梅林，德拉科只能庆幸这是在水里，但这未免也太直接了些。不过这个时候怎么推开对方。

“我今天穿泳衣都很小心的——”女生说着还不经意低头看了看自己的被泳衣包裹的胸部，德拉科当然明白对方在说什么，当时，他的确是同样回敬了对方一个‘勋章’，只不过是在——这样想德拉科倒觉得有些不好意思“抱…抱歉——”

“干嘛抱歉？”本来贴在一起的身体，倒是因为女生的后退留出了一点距离，这反倒让德拉科有些慌张。“你和你的室友刚刚在说什么？”

“没说什么”当然要否认，毕竟布雷斯那些‘胡说八道’的话，他肯定是说不出口的。

你不说我也知道，我看到他刚刚去和——金妮搭讪了。”边说着，德拉科看她意有所指的看了一眼岸边。

要命，布雷斯正在和那个韦斯莱家的姑娘接吻，“你那个室友的身材看起来不错——”

什么，德拉科真的是搞不懂身边的这个女人在想什么只不过他还来不及反驳，不过从岸边到这里的距离，估计布雷斯一偏头就能看到自己——

四周又没有什么隐蔽的地方，德拉科只好拽着身边的人潜入到了水里，他刚刚适应过来，就在水下看到女生贴了过来给了他一个吻。

梅林，他努力换了口气才消化了这个甜蜜的负担，为了以防对方再想出来什么鬼点子，德拉科只好死死地抓着对方的手腕，朝另一个方向游过去，一时间德拉科简直觉得自己到黑湖消暑的这个决定真的蠢透了。

真的不该听什么布雷斯的那句‘格兰芬多去了很多人’

他那个时候在心里期待什么啊

直到再次浮出水面，德拉科仍旧选择‘一问三不知’地生闷气状态。

“你干嘛这么紧张？——”她倒是旁若无人的躺在一旁，语气听起来还是刚才那种调笑的音调“你不会是——”德拉科懒得搭理她的欲擒故纵，只是坐在一边，看着平静的水面，试图让自己恢复心绪。

“喜欢你的室友吧——”

‘咚——’德拉科的心湖被人丢进来了一块石头

“不回应就是承认哦——”德拉科用力的深吸了一口气，遇事克制，冷静，这是他从小的必修课。

“莫非你也看上金妮了？——”算了，忍无可忍，德拉科立刻起身选择离开，他真的是完全搞不懂身边的这个女人，一天到晚都在想什么。

学校里传的都是什么她刻板无聊，实际上她根本不是这样，经验丰富到有时候德拉科都无法招架，但是一到关键时候——德拉科脚步很慢，倒不是想给她追上来的机会，这只是他的日常习惯，他喜欢慢条斯理，只不过追上来的只有对方的声音。

“那你到底喜欢谁啊——”

喜欢谁也不会喜欢你  
德拉科这样想

夏天真的是让人烦躁  
读书什么的，喜欢什么的  
真烦人。

**Author's Note:**

> 马老师爱的叮嘱：夸我


End file.
